A Dual Interception
by XX00Meg00XX
Summary: After the death of her brother, Kate Beckett finds herself stepping in to manage an all cop/firefighter football team. Can new defensive tackle, Detective Richard Castle, make her position a little more enjoyable? An AU Caskett meeting. #CastleFanficMonday (Will be continued soon)


**A/N: I told myself I wasn't going to start this until I finished M3 but after this weekend the inspiration just couldn't be ignored. So, for now, I'm marking this complete until I can get caught up on outlining it all, but I will be continuing it very soon. Please enjoy the first chapter as a Happy Castle Fanfic Monday gift. **

**Disclaimer: I do no own Castle or the characters used in this story.**

* * *

_An AU Caskett meeting._

* * *

**A Dual Interception**

Coach Aaron Beckett was the founder of the New York Beacons, a semi-pro football team consisting of all cops and firefighters. A former narcotics cop, he was tough, consistent and knew just how far he could push his team. He maintained his position as their head coach each season, sculpting the team into the undefeated force he was so proud of. He was due to start a new season with them this week, until the plane he'd been returning from his winter vacation on crashed suddenly, killing all passengers.

The Beckett family had elected to keep the funeral private, only allowing a small gathering of friends to attend. And six weeks later, Aaron's prized football team is gathered, waiting for a new coach that will step in to fill the irreplaceable shoes of their beloved coach.

* * *

Kate Beckett is no stranger to the majority of the team. In fact, most of the single men have tried and failed to woo her on more than one occasion. Once an aspiring model, the tall, slender beauty had been studying law before the tragic incident of her brother's death had brought her back to the city.

Cherry red heels click a well-practiced, determined pattern across the shiny, tiled floor of the locker room. The small space between the lockers and the floor allows the sound to echo around the room, effectively quieting the chatter of the football team. Thirty-seven cops and thirteen firefighters stand side by side in the large square that adorns the center of the locker room.

Kate steps around the corner and into the center of the team, accompanied by an older man. When she comes to a stop, taking in the hunched shoulders of the men around her she suddenly feels the weight of what she's taken on. Her brother excelled as a football coach, and while she knows how the game is played, she knows nothing about coaching it.

She recognizes most of the guys from previous years of watching games, most of them give her approving nods as she assesses the team. But before she can figure out what she's going to say, before she can panic any further about how out of place she feels, a familiar face steps into the room and Kate lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen."

Jim Beckett accompanied his son and the team to out of town games on more than one occasion. And Kate is grateful that even in the midst of mourning his son, her father was able to come down today.

The guys greet Jim with cheerful words and pats on the back and then they quiet down again as the he prepares to introduce Kate and the man beside her.

"Most of you already know my daughter, Kate Beckett. She has agreed to take some time off this semester and help out."

Several whistles echo through the room and Kate rolls her eyes, clearly unimpressed. She clears her throat before reaching a hand out to the shoulder of the man beside her.

"This is my friend, Michael Thaze. He knows a hell of a lot more about football than I do so he's agreed to come aboard with me. I'll be acting more as your manager than your coach, so if you're looking for a coach who's more than prepared to step into the roll, he's your man."

* * *

Kate backs away to let the team get better acquainted with the man who will lead them in another undefeated year. But just as she's about to exit the room, follow her father out to the field so that he can introduce her to a few more people, one of the team members who she's pretty sure wasn't standing in the room before catches her arm.

"Hi, I'm Rick."

He's tall, toned and built in a way that makes her knees go weak and the second she locks her gaze with his, piercing blue eyes stare back at her.

"You're Aaron's sister right?" he continues before she can say anything. "I only met him once when he stopped by the precinct. He seemed like a great guy."

Kate nods, eyes flicking over his impressive body.

"Rick," she replies, emphasizing the 'k' as she says his name. "I don't recall seeing you in the room when I arrived a few moments ago."

He deflates a bit, shifting his eyes nervously around the room before he looks at her again.

"That's because I wasn't. I just got here, slipped in through the back door as you were about to step out."

"I see," she says, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's my first year. I'm not really cut out to play football, but my partners signed me up, forced me to come. I just, I don't know if I have the time for it and I wanted to tell you that before we got started, you know, make a good impression."

She regards him carefully, takes in his demeanor and finally decides that he's being genuine.

"What's your occupation, Rick?"

"Homicide. Detective Richard Castle," he says, offering his hand to her and smiling when she takes it before dropping her hand back to her side.

"Castle, that's a different last name," she notes.

"It's not my given name. I changed it when I joined the force. Rodgers just didn't seem like an effective name for a detective."

"Well, Detective Castle, it's a pleasure to have you on the team this year. I'm sure you'll be a welcomed asset, even if your job gets in the way of some of the practices."

"You say that now," he laughs. "You haven't even seen me play yet."

"Well, here's your chance to impress me."

She starts to turn away again, when she feels his hand settle on her shoulder. It's fleeting, just a warm weight of his hand as he leans in close, whispers that he's sorry about her brother and then backs away from her and joins to rest of the team.

* * *

Kate allows herself a moment to smile, to remember the legacy that her bother created and then she finds her father on the sidelines and prepares to watch what her team can do.

But as soon as they start running plays, she forgets that she's supposed to be watching the entire team, because Richard Castle may have never played football before, but he's a natural. And each time he uses the full force of his body to tackle, to stop the quarterback from being tackled, she finds she's even more impressed with him.

Four weeks ago when her father came to her asking if she would be willing to help out the team she cringed. Watching football was one thing, but being a part of it just wasn't appealing to her. But as the first practice comes to an end and Rick flashes her a smile as he's jogging off the field back towards the locker room, she finds herself anticipating the season with a little more joy.

* * *

_TBC_

_Would love to hear your thoughts! xo_


End file.
